Talk:Julian
Gah, a musician? xD Ugh, I usually hate musicians-- they tend to be Trent clones. xD While he seems better then most, I hope he doesn't end up like virtually all other musicians here... =P Mrdaimion: Like you, 22:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god, he won't. I hate Trent. He'll have a little of Alex. in him. And his band isn't really a "cool" band, they're mostly a screamo/heavy metal band. :P I really wish you could all 22:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hurrah for Morgan's, I mean, Julian's, epic pose! TDIwriterIf you can read this, read it again. 23:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's awesome, isn't it? xDDD I really wish you could all 23:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I recolor him as Morgan, for fun? TDIwriterIf you can read this, read it again. 23:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that'd be fine. XD He has the same skin color, but that'd still be cool. XD I really wish you could all 23:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) YO-YOJI :DDDDD I love that series, even though I'm sixteen. XD. Julian looks like a pretty cool character. His name should be Yo-Yoji, just saying. Haha. 23:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ...I thought I was the only one who read those series. XDD Actually, I originally had another Julian character, but he was asian. I suppose his name could have been Yo-Yoji, but he's black now. XD I really wish you could all 23:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ...He seems meh. -w- Everyday I'm shufflin'... 23:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry his grades aren't so pretty. XD He seems interesting enough. Sorry I didn't try to help you more with getting the name right. I was busy at that time. I noticed right away when I saw his image that his pose at least was based on Morgan. Would you mind too terribly crediting me in the trivia (the one about it being based on Morgan)? It's TDIwriter's character, and all (and he should be credited, as well), but my artwork was what it was based on. Thanks. :) Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. XD I'll be sure to credit you. Thanks for commenting. I really wish you could all 23:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and thanks SG, I guess. XD I really wish you could all 23:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) He seems interesting. He afro is awesome. I think I will like him. I usually like musician characters. :) [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 00:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bruno! I love his afro too. :P I really wish you could all 00:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, this guy looks like my favorite XD. He reminds me of Morgan's updated look XD. Nice though ;D. Jake: Breathe, Feel, Love Life 16:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) He's gonna be awesome. And if you read the trivia, he was based on Morgan's updated look. xDD I really wish you could all 16:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE HIM ALREADY! HE'S LIKE AN OLDER, AFRO-ER, TALLER VERSION OF ME! Call me Flame! Or Kody! Just don't call me Eli. -_- 10:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Flame! :D Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 13:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC)